Enchantix and Chi
by Crayola Emoticon
Summary: Shelby is determined to break Michael's curse and be reunited with Chow. ChowxOC Third installment in the Chow's Job series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or Jackie Chan Adventures.**

13B13B

I sighed. It had been three years since she had put Michael under the stasis spell, but she still hadn't found a counterspell for his curse. I lived in Haddonfield with Michael and Dr. Loomis. Dr. Loomis had nearly had a stroke when he first saw my wings. We said that Dr. Loomis was my grandfather so he could keep a closer eye on Michael. But I miss Chow. I hadn't seen him since we helped defeat that Drago brat because, even though Uncle had taken his friends as apprentices, he didn't want a Dark Chi wizard around.

I was in my final year at Alfea, and Faragonda had said something about "Enchantix". Apparently it was the most advanced form a faerie could achieve. Hopefully my magic would be able to get rid of that curse. However, we would have to sacrifice something to save someone from our homeworlds to gain it.

My dorm room was set up in blacks, reds, purples, greens and blues, with a large dollhouse in the corner. I had found a curse suppression spell awhile ago and used it on Michael, but the curse was still there. He still wasn't quite awake, so I kept him shrunk and he lived in the dollhouse. It made Mukudori rather nervous, but she was relieved I had removed the family tree.

As seniors, we could take trips whenever we wanted. The purpose of the trips was to find our Enchantix. Fat chance of that. So now Mukudori and I were at Section 13 in San Francisco, waiting for some random magical evil to make itself known. It just figured that when we don't want something bad to happen, it always will, and when you do want evil to come, it goes on vacation.

I rolled over on the cot. Across the room sat a dollhouse replica of Michael's old house. I had brought him with me so that I could cure him as soon as I could. He stared out the window at me. It was so astonishingly cute, I had to smile and nearly squeeeed. I closed my eyes. Boredom just makes me so tired….

13B13B

The blaring of Klaxon alarms woke me. Finally, some excitement! I was about to sit up when a weight on my stomach stopped me. There was Michael, groggily sitting up on my stomach. I suppose his mattress was too hard. I scooped him up and ran to the control room .

There, I found Mukudori freaking out. Oh, yeah. She's not used to Klaxons. I grinned and whispered into her ear. "Sounds on Earth are rather loud and grating, not like the gentle sounds of worlds overflowing with magic. That is why I told you to bring your music player."

I grinned even wider at the distressed look she gave me. I may have been a faerie, but I was definitely a sadist.

I turned to the monitor showing the situation. The ground of the San Fran baseball stadium was splitting. From beneath emerged Drago, seeming even more monstrous than before. Behind him he dragged the corpses of his father, aunts, and uncles. Well, that would explain it. He had killed the demon sorcerers and consumed their chi in its entirety.

The new evil was here. I just hoped I would be able to get my enchantix.

13B13B

**Third story of the Chow's Job series! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long, but, to be honest, I forgot I had this story. =.=" I hope you enjoy this next installation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, Winx Club, or Halloween.

13B13B

We rushed to the stadium. I had already put Michael back in the dollhouse, so he was safe, and I had transformed to my magic form. My faerie outfit looked suspiciously like Michael's mechanic suit, only it was a short dress. On my legs were long red-and-black stockings that went past my knees, black shorts, and black knee-high boots. My wings, however, were astonishingly nondescript.

When we got to the stadium, Chow was already there, trying to blast Drago back to the Netherworld.

Uncle stormed up to him. "Your Dark magic is only making him strongeeerrr!" Drago had several wounds that were still smoking. "Uncle will take over from here!"

Chow rolled his eyes and drifted away. He had had enough bad experiences with the old man to know not to aggravate him unnecessarily. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Chow! I missed you!"

He grinned and hugged me back. We had been dating for a while, and it was good to see each other again.

I heard the strangest sound ever. Looking back over Chow's shoulder, I saw a swirling mass of earth, wind, fire, lightning, and water headed right for us. Without thinking, (do I ever think?) I called up my magic and got between Chow and the projectile.

When the projectile hit me, I think I heard Chow yell my name, then everything went black.

13B13B

I woke up in Section 13's medical ward. Michael was sleeping on my chest again. He sure sleeps a lot. Chow was sitting in a chair next to my bed, also asleep. Mukudori had taken up the neighboring bed, and in the further bed lay Jackie in a full-body cast. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

13B13B

The next morning, one of the doctors was looking me over. He was surprised to find no evidence of any wounds.

"This is amazing! You got hit with a demon's full power, yet are totally fine! I must run some tests o see how this can be!"

I got off the bed and hid behind Chow, clutching Michael to my chest. Chow narrowed his eyes at the doctor, who came towards us. "This is a medical mystery! It will revolutionize the world!"

Chow raised his staff threateningly. "There's nothing medical about it, jerk! Now back off!"

The doctor hesitated and seemed to consider his options, then retreated to examine Jackie.

"Thanks, Chow."

He turned to look at me. "No problem, Shelby. You're my girlfriend, after all." With that, he hugged me, and I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. Then I felt squirming on my chest. Michael. I had forgotten he was there!

I looked down. "Sorry, Michael." His face was flushed and he was gasping for breath from being squished.

13B13B

As we were walking the hallways of the government base, Chow told me something unexpected. He said that my faerie form had changed in the instant between getting fired by Drago and passing out.

"Really? What'd it look like?"

"I don't know. If I had blinked, I would have missed it completely."

I handed Michael to him. "I'm gonna test it out." I said.

Taking a deep breath, I focused my energy. I felt the change tingling and energizing every cell. When I opened my eyes, I looked completely different.

My black hair had gotten longer so it was now in my eyes, and my eyes themselves had turned red. Around my neck was a black velvet ribbon with what appeared to be a vial of blood hanging from it. My outfit looked pretty much the same, except the sleeves were detached and there was a black kimono-style belt around my middle. My wings finally had a description. They looked like a lot of bloodied knives grouped together into wing shapes.

Mukudori wandered into the hallway and saw me. "No way! Shelby! You've got your Enchantix!"

I gave her a blank look for a bit until it sank in. Enchantix. I smiled. Now I can ask Faragonda what my powers can do and how they can help Michael.

13B13B

**Is it just me, or are my stories getting lame? T_T Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, after five months (I think) I have updated! Please don't hate me!

13B13B

As Mukudori and I packed our bags to go back to school, I noticed she was giving me strange looks. That in itself wasn't unusual; she gave me weirded out or frightened looks all the time. What was strange was that the looks she was shooting my way now were much more frightened than they had ever been.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mukudori?"

I flinched when she jumped.

"Is something the matter?"

"NO! No. Why would anything be wrong?"

The lie was so obvious on her face. I leveled a flat stare at her as she squirmed.

"You've been obnoxiously twitchy for the past hour. Something is clearly wrong."

She took a seep breath and looked away. "It's your Enchantix form. It looks as though you were born to kill"

I sighed. "Maybe I was."

She flinched yet again, making me groan inwardly. Look, 'Hime. I can never hurt you. Make you worry, yes. Tease you, yeah. But I can never physically hurt you. You're just that sort of person."

Mukudori appeared to be somewhat relieved but still wary as she nodded.

"Now come on. We got a portal to catch."

13B13B

In Faragonda's office, I finally got to speak with her over some tea.

"Now that I've got my Enchantix, how do I use it to lift Michael's curse?"

"Let your heart guide you. It will tell you what to do."

Great. Mystic mumbo-jumbo. I took her advice anyways and entered my Enchantix form. Closing my eyes, I let my mind go blank while still focusing on Michael's curse.

"The pendant?"

"Yes, child."

I hadn't realized I had said it out loud. I opened my eyes to see Faragonda smiling at me. Shrugging, I bade her good day and returned to my dorm.

There, I found Michael sprawled across my pillow. Taking the pendant, I opened it and dumped the contents into his face. It was sparkly blood. He squawked and sat up, sputtering. Above him, the mark of Thorn appeared and dissipated, leaving Michael dazed and clear-eyed. No trace of dark magic anywhere on him.

I was so happy. I had lifted the curse of Michael Myers!

My relief faded into dismay, however, as Michael smiled at me, shimmered, and collapsed into dust that rapidly vanished.

_Well, that sucks._

I doubled over as pain hit my body. Looking at my hand, I saw it was shimmering just like Michael was.

Oh. The blood that Chow spelled all those years ago is going the way of Michael. That means that my genetics are reverting. This… is gonna hurt.

I next woke up to find Chow holding my hand.

"Chow…?"

He woke up and looked at me, relief shining in his eyes. "Shelby! You're finally awake!"

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks exactly. It would seem your original bloodline came to the surface with the curse lifted."

"Really? But I liked that Goth look so much." I whined.

Chow just laughed and handed me a mirror. I looked in it and found…

Red-blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and freckles.

"Lovely." I grouched.

"That's what I was thinking." replied Chow as he kissed the tip of my nose.

I smiled. Looks like things were starting out to a new beginning.

13B13B

TWO YEARS LATER

"You may kiss the bride."

The bride and groom kissed, earning applause from those gathered. Finn, the best man, Ratso the ring-bearer. Viper, the maid of honor, Jade the flower girl. Black the "pastor", and Uncle chanting spells to ensure the marriage went well.

But who were the bride and groom?

As they walked down the aisle, Chow swept Shelby off her feet and poofed them to their honeymoon.

13B13B

END

Stupid ending, I know. -_-"


End file.
